The Defenders: The Saga Begins
by THXCSV
Summary: This picks up after the world's most renowned heroes have been killed in battle and a new team of Defenders takes their place.


The Defenders: The Saga Begins  
  
by Chris Vogel  
  
©2000. All Rights Reserved.   
  
Episode I: A Brave New World  
  
It has been several years since this team of superhuman champions left the Earth to battle two distinctive races in other galaxies that threatened the sanctity of the planet. In their absence, however, the situation between human and mutant worsened. They have struggled long and hard for equal rights, to no avail. Much of the social unrest is concentrated in the major cities of the world, New York, in particular. The Defenders are now back, rebuilding after the destruction of their New York Headquarters.  
  
Most young mutants look toward the Defenders for safety, while others join the underground movement. Both organizations want a better life for mutant-kind. The underground achieves its goals through terrorist tactics and with each new generation succumbing to these tactics that is all the more reason for hate and fear. It is hard to distinguish some mutants from humans. Both may look alike, but mutants have special powers that set them apart.  
  
************  
  
Shocked, by the question just posed by her husband, she said, "No." Shaking her head. "Chris. Do you really think that I would just quit defending the rights of the innocents just because it has gotten a little hot? What if we get to this new planet, only to find the same situation as is here? What if its something much worse waiting for us there?"  
  
No further words were needed. Cyclone knew his wife well, and knew she would never want to leave her home. Instead, the couple simply sat eating their breakfast silently--forgetting their previous conversation had even taken place.  
  
About an hour after breakfast, Cyclone and Mrs. Marvel arrived at Defender headquarters in central Manhattan and entered the briefing room. The rest of the team was already there and waiting as they approached their seats.  
  
The man known as `Defender' rose to his feet. He stood taller than most of the heroes gathered and commanded a great deal of respect. Those around the table looked to him for strength and guidance. He has fought along side them, and lead them through every dangerous obstacle in their path toward justice. Now, with the world around them falling apart, he must make the hardest decision of his life, for the good of the team.  
  
The normal populace is afraid of these powers, and it only takes a handful of dangerous mutants to set the typecast. Mutant groups such as the Devastators and the underground movement are two examples of what the Defenders have to face. Though, the Defenders have defended the United States and the world against invasion forces from foreign countries and neighboring galaxies, the general populace doesn't seem to be so interested in giving up to their hate. Now, they are back to defend mutants from the cruelties of a filled world. But, imagine if you will, if the Defenders hadn't stopped Senator Joseph MacGrafton from taking over the world, how much worse the world would be today?  
  
*************  
  
It is the early morning of the next day, as the sun shines through the window of the breakfast nook as Mrs. Marvel prepares a wonderful breakfast for her husband. She knows not what the rest of the day will bring, but she does know that she has a loving family. How much else could anyone ever ask for?  
  
"Good Morning, Amanda." Cyclone said as he came up behind Mrs. Marvel and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Mm-mmm. Good morning, Chris. How about some flapjacks?"  
  
"Sounds great." Cyclone sat down as Mrs. Marvel set a plate of hot cakes in front of him.  
  
"Why do you think Mike called a meeting this morning?" She asked.  
  
"I was talking with Kent yesterday, and he said Mike is wanting to evacuate as many mutants as he can to a planet in the Andromeda galaxy."  
  
Mrs. Marvel's expression turned to a look of shock and surprise.  
  
"Mandy? Would you want to leave Earth?"  
  
In a deep, powerful voice, he said, "My friends. We may have a way for a better life. The Starhoppers have informed me of a planet in the Delta-Orion star cluster. Now, I don't want to impose my position on you, but this war we fight here on Earth is not worth all the pain we've suffered. We have fought so many battles, lost so many dear friends. It doesn't seem to be getting us anywhere." Defender went on saying, "I am old and tired. I have led you for a long time now. The decision is yours, but bear this in mind: It is true my race is long lived and in all my years of fighting, I have never aged this rapidly from all the heartache, all the grief, and all the broken bones. I don't need this anymore."  
  
The gathering sat there quietly stunned. This was out of character for this man. Defender just stood there. It seemed, to everyone in the room, that his passion for justice has faded. Somewhere along the line, he lost all hope in the cause and wanted an out.  
  
"Michael. Are you suggesting we abandon our home, just because you feel tired?" Mrs. Marvel said, boldly. "I can sympathized with you, I really can. We're all tired of this losing war we've been sucked into, but this is still our home. This is where we belong in this seemingly infinite universe. Even though humanity may hate and fear us, running away with our collective tails between our legs is not the answer. Quite frankly, this world needs us. If not for the sake of today, think of the future generations who would have it better for what we do here. No. We can't leave. We are needed too much regardless how tired we are."  
  
All eyes fixed on Mrs. Marvel, as she stood walked out of the room.  
  
"Amanda." Cyclone called to her, but she didn't turn to answer.  
  
As if in response, Defender said, "I have . . . problems of a personal nature I must attend to. I can't continue the fight."  
  
"Personal problems? Don't give me any of that, Mike. It doesn't work with me. I've known you too long. Anyway, how can you solve your problems a billion light years away?"  
  
The room, still silent, merely gazed at Defender, expected an answer. The man couldn't say much, but stated, "Who wishes to stay?"  
  
Half the room raised their arms.  
  
"Who wishes to leave?"  
  
An equal number raised theirs, resulting in a tie vote.  
  
"It seems we are at a stalemate, then. We will re-convene here tomorrow so Cyclone make the deciding vote." Defender, then, turned and left the room. The other heroes followed suit. Leaving Cyclone alone in the room. Silhouette walked over and laid a hand on his friends' shoulder.  
  
"I suppose you're here to help me make up my mind?" Cyclone asked, pointedly.  
  
Silhouette looked down at his friend, "Chris, whatever you decide is fine. Whatever we do tomorrow is fine, me and Claw and a few of the others are not going anywhere. We believe in what your wife said, this is our home. This is where we belong."  
  
Silhouette, then, turned left the room as Mrs. Marvel was re-entering. She walked up to him and hugged from behind.  
  
"I love you, Chris. Whatever you decide, I will always love you, and be with you."  
  
Cyclone turned to face her. She gently kissed his lips, as a tear rolled softly down his cheek.  
  
**********************  
  
Mrs. Marvel and Cyclone walked the length of Long Island beach watching sun rise in the east. Cyclone spent a restless evening contemplating his decision to leave or stay. Now, finally, he arrived at a decision--a decision that will change his life forever.  
  
"What have you decided, my love?" She asked.  
  
"Yes. Later this morning, I will announce my decision and desire to make the great star trek to another world."  
  
Mrs. Marvel was taken aback and felt betrayed.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Amanda. You will be coming with me, won't you? I love you so much and can't bear the thought of leaving you."  
  
"Then why leave? You know how feel about this. You, of all people should want to stay. Your first wife was killed, remember. If you go, you will be betraying not only me, but what about her. Her death will mean absolutely nothing if you go."  
  
They said nothing more, only continued walking. Each contemplating the words each said to one another.  
  
Without any warning, a gang of anti-mutant terrorists stormed the beach, carrying a small child tied to a stake over their heads. The two heroes quickly turned and faced the mob, then took up a defensive stance.  
  
As Mrs. Marvel threw a TK shield around her, Cyclone used the winds to lift himself off the ground, and began bombarding the mob with lightning bolts. The mob dropped the child to the ground, as they scrambled for cover. Then, one bold terrorist grabbed his gun and aimed it at the little boy.  
  
"Stop! You mutie freaks! Stop, or so help me I'll blow this kid's head off!!"  
  
Mrs. Marvel dropped the thug, whom she had in sleeper hold, while Cyclone gently descended from the sky. The terrorist walked toward them with child still holding the gun to his head.  
  
"Let the boy go." Cyclone said.  
  
"Why? He's a mutie. He deserves to die."  
  
"But, why? Why should this kid die, because of something he had no control over? Why do you hate mutants?"  
  
"Why do I hate muties? Because, it was mutants, that was responsible for killing my parents when I was a kid. That's why."  
  
"But the boy wasn't responsible for killing your parents. It was terrorists like yourself that killed them. Look at him, he's just an innocent kid caught up in an insane war of genetic heritage. Let him go, please."  
  
"I was an innocent! I got caught up in this insane war when you muties killed my parents! Die!" The man squeezed the trigger, splattering the kid's brains over the sand. He pushed the body away still shooting, still yelling: "Die!"  
  
The gang began to disperse as the man sunk to his knees, sobbing. Mrs. Marvel and Cyclone stood there watching the man fall apart before their eyes, as police siren could be heard in the distance.  
  
Mrs. Marvel looked skyward, tears streaming down her face as she used her telekinetic powers to carry her and Cyclone away from the beach, back to Defender headquarters.  
  
Later that morning, Cyclone entered the briefing room to the waiting Defenders already gathered. He remained standing.  
  
"I've made my choice. I won't be going. Something happened today, something horrible that reminded me of why I have chosen to remain in this fight after the Defender Massacre. After my wife, Christine, was slain in front of me. Go if you want, Mike, but consider this: This planet as well as humanity needs us to fight against its oppressors. If we don't, and we leave then all we have fought for and all who have died will be for nothing. I, for one, can't stand the thought of Christine's death being meaningless. It is true I want to go out in space and explore, but right here, right now we all have a job to do before we even consider venturing forth to a brave, new world.  
  
With that said, the Defenders will on remain Earth to carry out the fight for justice, to achieve a lasting peace between human and mutant-kind everywhere. It is not an easy fight, but it is one they must endure for the sake of a suffering world.  
  
*******************  
  
EPILOGUE  
  
". . . And in other news: A group of hostile mutants attacked the capital of Texas today. The leader of the group, Harko Billmont, demanded that his voice be heard, stating the persecution of mutants must stop. When the Austin police refused to give into his demands, his followers started firing automatic weapons into the crowd. Twenty-five people were killed, others are being treated.  
  
Later in the broadcast, we will report more in depthly about the growing human/mutant relations, and why the general populace at large fears them."  
  
Episode II: The Mutant Factor  
  
There are some mysteries yet to be revealed, but to date mankind is at a loss in solving these mysteries. There are even mysteries hidden deep in the human body. Mysteries such as the brain and even the DNA chromosomes--the virtual building blocks of life itself--which in some people carries a genetic 'x-factor', which in turn provides the individual with extraordinary power and abilities. These people are referred as mutants. Genetics freaks that have no business living. They are hated and feared by normal humans, because that is precisely the nature of humanity. To fear the unknown.  
  
The Defenders, train other mutants like themselves to use their power for the benefit of mankind, and to protect mankind from outside forces and even threats against itself.  
  
The government has always sought to either exploit mutants or to destroy them. Several mutants have died, needlessly in their cause. Scientists are on the verge of wiping away the genetic x-factor, thus resolving the growing mutant problem. The research is classified, and though the general populace doesn't know about it, the Defenders do through two informants, Lorelei and Streak. Government officials soon found out about the two mutant spies and apprehended them.  
  
"Mr. Richardson, strap the subject down on the table." Said Dr. Watkins, talking into a microphone behind a wall of plexiglass.  
  
Dr. Richard Watkins, a man of great respect in the world of medicine, and when he was asked to head up this project, he jumped at the chance after his daughter had been killed by a gang of outlaw mutants during the first mutant war. Watkins felt it was his obligation in helping to find a way to put an end to the mutant problem.  
  
The mutant, lying on the table is one of the two women the FBI had arrested, is Lorelei. The other woman, now being wheeled in is Streak.  
  
They were arrested during the mutant revolt, several years ago. When Joseph MacGrafton gained the Presidency and called for a state of national emergancy, he declared mutants were too dangerous to be allowed to mingle with the rest of society and had them all rounded up and herded in concentration camps. This was before the Defenders revealled to the country that MacGrafton himself was a mutant. That his only motive for committing large scale genocide was his thirst for vengeance. Lorelei was an integral part of the growing resistance and soon became the leader of the Texas-based underground movement.  
  
Lorelei, after months of sedation, finally begins to regain consciousness. Immediately, she finds herself strapped down, unable to move. She struggles in vain against her bonds, as Watkins decides to go forward with the project. A large machine is wheeled above her and soon a switch in the control room is thrown. A pulsating, blue beam of light is cast on her chest. Writhing in pain, and screaming for mercy, Lorelei twists and turns in an attempt to avoid the beam.  
  
A feet away, Streak is watching her best friend in perpetual agony and turns away in tears. Moments pass, and the beam is shut off leaving Lorelei's bloody limp body lying motionless on the examination table. Streak stares in horror through her tear-stained eyes as the technicians remove the body.  
  
Though encumbered by the restraints, she focuses her mutant power and launches herself off the table. Crashing through ceiling after ceiling, until she finds herself outside the Pentagon building in Washington. Pointing herself north, she zooms toward New York with as much haste as she can possibly bear.  
  
*****  
  
Days later at Defender Mansion, in upstate New York, Streak entered the briefing room where the rest of the team has been waiting.  
  
The man, known to them as Defender, said, "Judith. Are you well enough to participate in the briefing?"  
  
"Yes." She responded.  
  
"Why don't you start at the beginning?" Defender smiled affectionately at her.  
  
Hesitantly, Streak said, "It was awful, Micheal." She looked up at the powerful man, "They took us, tortured and experimented on us. They had us drugged, to keep us from using our mutant power." Streak paused, briefly, then continued, softly, "They killed Lori." Her voiced trailed off in tears. Defender wrapped his bulked arms around the small frame of the woman known as Streak.  
  
Episode III: A New Day In Time  
  
At the funeral for the three dead heroes, Cyclone is to say a few words on behalf of Silhouette. He has found it difficult, because he never thought he would be residing over his grave. Cyclone had loved him like a brother. They grew up together. Fought side-by-side together. Silhouette was even his best man at his wedding to Mrs. Marvel.  
  
"We have come to give out final respects to these three honored heroes. They did not die in vain, as long as we still remember them, and cherish all the times we laughed and fought before their deaths. Of all the souls I have encountered, out of all the people I have met," Cyclone paused briefly to regain his composure. "These men were the most courageous, and the most honorable. Thank you Kent "Silhouette" Balsam. Thank you for giving me the strength and the courage that I so admired about you. I will never forget that . . .or you.'  
  
Cyclone stood, quietly reflecting his friends' friendship. Trying to come with ways to alleviate his loss and try to fill the gap left vacant by their deaths. The funeral had been well over five minutes ago, as the small congragation slowly disbanded from around the graves. Looking down, tears started to flow down his cheeks as a pair of hands felt their way from his back to his chest.  
  
"I am here for you, Chris. You don't have to be alone, not this time." Mrs. Marvel whispered in his ear.  
  
Cyclone turned around to meet Mrs. Marvel's eyes, and somehow gained a little strength from her. "I've lost three good friends today, `Mandy. I don't know how I'll lead the team now that Defender and Kent are gone."  
  
"But, you are a leader, Chris. Remember?"  
  
"That seems like a lifetime ago, when I led the East-coast Defenders before the Mutant Mutiny. I never thought I would have to step up to the plate again." Cyclone explained, the tension easing up a bit.  
  
Moving to his left side, while still clutching his arm, Mrs. Marvel said, "Let's go, ya lug ya . . ." as she led him to the car.  
  
********************  
  
The start of a new day filled with hopes and promises that will probably never aspire to be. It is also filled with emptiness over the loss of good friends for Cyclone. He had a restless night re-living what had happened the day Silhouette, Defender, and Wonderman died. He now bears the responsibility of leading the Defenders in whatever conflict arises. A responsibility that scares him silly.  
  
"Chris, come to the briefing room. I have something I want you to see." Wonderman said, speaking into the intercom.  
  
After a few minutes, "What's up, Jack?" Came the reply.  
  
"There is some sort of anomoly in Denver, Colorado."  
  
"Hang tight, I'll be right down." Cyclone said.  
  
After a several minutes, Cyclone entered the briefing room and walked up to a monitoring station Wonderman was occupying. "Have you gotten the team together?"  
  
"No. I was waiting on you. Besides the government beat us to it."  
  
"Get the Pheonix ready, Jack. I'll go round up some of the guys and we'll go out there to offer any assistance to whatever gov authority is out there."  
  
Nodding in agreement, "Yeah. That should score us some brownie points."  
  
"Right."  
  
Cyclone walked into the hanger followed closely by Captain Kidd, Nocturnal and Sonic to the already waiting Wonderman standing beside the Phoenix.  
  
"Looks like you've done a few special modifications to her, Jack." Nocturnal said, indicating their high-speed, space-borne private ship.  
  
"Yeah. Been tweeking a few things here and there, but I'll explain further once we get under way." Wonderman said, motioning for the rest to enter. "Oh, Chris." He said to Cyclone before boarding the vessel. "Have you found Dragonlance?"  
  
"Not yet, I can't believe that bastard up left us with a no word or warning."  
  
"Think he has something to do with the anomoly? I mean, he disappears then a strange occurance in Denver. That can't be a coincidence. Can it?"  
  
"I'm starting to think along those lines, yeah. Dragonlance has never really been exactly trustworthy." Cyclone said. "C'mon, we got work to do. We'll find Dragonlance sooner or later."  
  
*********************  
  
"Chris. Five minutes to Denver." Said Wonderman turning his head to the right, where Cyclone is sitting the navigator's seat.  
  
"Great." He said. "I can already see the anomoly. It's huge. What do the sensors pick up?"  
  
"I couldn't tell at headquarters, but now I'm certain. It's a temporal distortion in the space/time continuum."  
  
Captain Kidd said, "Could be an after-effect from the explosion of the cosmic key that destroyed the Shi'ar, the Kree and the Skrull galaxies."  
  
"That's a likely scenerio, Kidd. Though, I wish was able to study the cosmic key before it was destroyed by the Skrulls." Wonderman said.  
  
Suddenly, burst of white-hot energy burst forth from the anomoly toward the Phoenix, engulfing it and ultimately pulling the craft in the distortion.  
  
Amidst the violent shaking, Cyclone yelled, "Jack! Get us out of here!"  
  
"I'm trying, but everything's locked up. Controls are unresponsive."  
  
With very little choice, the Defenders accepted their fate and let whoever it was guide them into the distortion. They didn't know anything beyond the fact that wherever they were going, they would soon find the person or being drawing them in--yet what they didn't know was that, where they were headed was the future. The distant future.  
  
***************  
  
The Phoenix barrelled its way through the distortion, it came out in orbit around Earth, on a direct collison course for the U.S.S. Aurora Vulcanus. After numerous of unanswered, repeated hails, the Aurora Vulcanus emitted a tractor beam to slow and eventually halt the oncoming speeding craft. Almost as promptly, the five unconscious Defenders were teleported to the sickbay of the light frigate.  
  
"Uh, Wha--? Where am I?" Asked Cyclone as he sat up after waking from unconsciousness.  
  
"It seems one of our visitors have wakened." Said a middle-aged woman walking toward Cyclone.  
  
Still slightly dazed, he said, "Who are you? Where am I?"  
  
"I am Captain Janice Rene Kirk, onboard the U.S.S. Aurora Vulcanus. Welcome to the 23rd century." She said as she flashed him a smile.  
  
"The 23rd century?!" Cyclone said not hiding his sudden surprise or frustration. "Where's the rest of my team? We gotta get back to the past!"  
  
"Take it easy, friend. Your ship was quite damage from the distortion, I have my engineers repairing it, as for your crew, there right over there." She explained gesturing toward the other medical tables in the room. "How are you feeling, by the way?"  
  
"I'm doing better," Cyclone jumped off the table and onto his feet.  
  
"What sent you through the distortion?" Kirk asked.  
  
"We didn't intentionally go through it. We flew over it to investigate the strange phenomenon, until a . . .until something from inside shot at us and pulled us in. What year is this anyway?" He said looking around the medical facilities.  
  
"By Earth's calender, 22--"  
  
"Captain to the bridge!" Came the distinct female voice over the intercom, interrupting Kirk's line of thought.  
  
"On my way." Kirk responded, then turning back to Cyclone, "Join me on the bridge if you will."  
  
On the bridge, the viewscreen showed a close-up view of a being floating in the vaccuum of space, the Earth was floated peacefully in the background.  
  
"Is he alive?" Janice Kirk asked as she walked to the center command chair, with Cyclone bringing up the rear.  
  
Surprise filled Cyclone's eyes, "No. It can't be him."  
  
Turning to Cyclone, Kirk said, "What is it, Cyclone? It can't be who?"  
  
"Dragonlance." He said simply.  
  
Confused, Argonax asked, "Dragonlance?"  
  
Cyclone turned to face the viewscreen, "He . . .is a member of my team. We're mutants from when a time when mutants were hated and feared. It's a long story, but Dragonlance is a manifestation of myself due to vast experimentation by a scientist named, Dr. Karl Malus during what we have since dubbed, "the Mutant Mutiny."  
  
"His story seems to make some amount of sense, in that there were genetic manipulations during the time they came from." Argonax suggested.  
  
Kirk touched a button on the arm of her chair and said, "Transporter room. Lock onto the lifeform directly in front of us and beam him aboard."  
  
"Aye, Ma'am." Came the response, but before the transporter officer could get a fix on Dragonlance, he began to move toward the Aurora Vulcanus.  
  
"Captain! He's alive and coming toward us!" The ensign said at the helm.  
  
From the science station, "The being is registering a vast amount of power. It's off the charts." She said, turning slightly toward his Captain.  
  
Out side the starship, Dragonlance approached ever closer, and came within an arms reach of touching the forward saucer section and vanished . . .  
  
. . .and reappeared on the bridge, standing in front the main view screen. Cyclone rushed up to him.  
  
"Dragonlance! What are you doing?" He said as Dragonlance looked into his eyes with a red pulsating glow. Cyclone tried desparately tofight this hypnotic stare and just managed to pull away.  
  
"Security to the bridge!" Captain Kirk ordered into the com.  
  
"Chris, we must become one again, to be whole." Dragonlance spoke in a deep, raspy voice. "I was never just a clone of you. I took your form to fool certain members of your team. Certain members who fought me time and again, eventually sending me to the realm of the dead."  
  
"What are you talking about Dragonlance?" Cyclone asked. "Dr. Malus was a  
  
geneticist . . ."  
  
"You fool I took over Malus's body the same way I took over Moondragon's body many years ago! Before the Interloper, the Valkyrie and Manslaughter fought me as Dragon Circle! I AM THE DRAGON OF THE MOON!!" Dragonlance bellowed, which shook the rest of the ship. "Now, this body is deteriating and I must have a new one! Yours!" Energy swirls flew around his body and with a few arm gestures, shot a stream of energy to Cyclone.  
  
Trying to break his mystical bonds, Sonic entered the bridge and shouted, "Father!"  
  
By reflex alone, Sonic employed his power to convert light waves to sound. The sound wave barreled into Dragonlance knocking him balance, and releasing Cyclone. Though, it was too late. Cyclone turned to face his juvenile attacker and grinned.  
  
"Such impetus whelp! This body is now mine!" Dragonlance said as two demon-like wings appeared on his back, which folded around him. "I will be seeing you again soon, Kirk. Though, now is not the time!" Dragonlance vanished soon after.  
  
The turbolift doors opened to reveal a security and medical team. They immediately poured out to secure the bridge. The medical team went directly to the Dragonlance.  
  
"He's dead, Jan." Her chief medical officer, Sipak said.  
  
Episode VI: Beyond The Reach  
  
In a white space void of star and planets, four super-powered heroes drift helplessly unconconscious. How they got to this sorry state remains a mystery, but as they reawaken, the space around them begins to take shape once more. What they witness is an extraordnary spectacle: The rebirth of the galaxy. They look in awe and wonderment as the stellar matter that comprise the universe virtually explodes to life. What they don't realize is that they are witnessing this galactic creation without life-support suit or viewing it from a spacecraft.  
  
And, soon as the heroes do realize their dire situation, the universe is once again back in a state of normalcy. Wonderman, Captain Kidd, Nocturnal, and Sonic, find themselves onboard their own small spacecraft, the Phoenix. Wonderman wasted no time in checking their flight plan and engaging the thrusters on the trail of Dragonlance's unique energy trail, to a planet several kilometers away.  
  
"Kidd. I think I got a fix on Dragonlance." Wonderman said, glancing down at the sensor readings. "I've steered us onto a direct course. But, it will be some time before reach him."  
  
"Great. But, how do we know that's really Dragonlance?"  
  
Wonderman said, grimly,"We don't."  
  
"I'm not really sure what happened to my dad." This from Sonic, as concern for his father suddenly came into focus.  
  
"Sonic...Jeremy...this is kind of complicated and may sound a little strange." Nocturnal said to their junior teammate. "But, Dragonlance is some kind of corporeal being that has some connection to your father. My guess is used the anomoly in Colorado to lure us into it and reabsorb himself back into Cyclone's body."  
  
The four star-hopping heroes continue on course toward the planet they suspect Dragonlance is heading for. As they travel the seemingly emptiness of space, their thoughts are of friends and family back home. They know their chances of ever seeing them again are slim at best, yet that doesn't stop them from wondering how to get back back, if at all. For one little boy with the power over sonic vibrations he inherited from his natural mother, who died some years back; His thoughts are of being reunited with his father, Christopher J. Nichols.  
  
The Defenders on Earth continue their struggle to keep their sanity in world torn by hatred. Hatred that stretches from the U.S. to the third-world nations--it is this hatred between humans and mutants that has this one small world at so much unrest.  
  
At the Defenders' mansion in Upper Manhattan, the situation worsens with each passing day. On this day, however, the hatred has spilled over right on their own front door. An angry mob outside chants obscenities, throwing rocks and broken bottles, virtually spitting on this team of heroes that has risked their own lives for the safety of theirs.  
  
"Are they still out there?" Claw asked, walking into the room and over to Mrs. Marvel by the large bay window.  
  
"'Fraid so. Though, I've managed to keep up a TK forcefield. But, I can't keep it up forever."  
  
"Ya know. I find it kind of funny that even though we have saved the planet a dozens times over, this is the payment we receive." Omnious said, as he stood, framed by the threshold of the door, before entering.  
  
"Yeah. I know what you...Hey, what's he doing?" Claw said, pointing toward the mob.  
  
Omnious got a closer look, as did Mrs. Marvel and saw the man to which he was refering. A man that they thought would never see again. A man that was killed during the so-called 'Defender Massacre'. He walked up within a few feet of the bay window staring absent-mindedly into their gazes. They, in turn, gazed into his eyes and felt cold hatred staring back. The man stood there frozen and gazed back a small hint of recognition of his former teammates. He simply raised an arm as if signalling someone, and the crowd obediently dispersed without much more panic.  
  
The man, then stepped up to the front door. It opened and he was immediately greeted by Mrs. Marvel.  
  
"Dalamar? Is it you?" She asked, affectionately.  
  
The man said, not a word, merely nodded his rebuttal.  
  
On the planet's surface, the Defenders scout the area for any clue to the whereabouts of Dragonlance or Cyclone. They merely find death and devastation of the fallen alien race that once inhabited this planet--no doubt killed by Dragonlance. The survivors of the onslaught run in terror of the strangers, frightened by the demon that took their loved ones.  
  
Some of the more bold were actually charging the Defenders, but the heroes shrugged them off without too much trouble and without further injury. They continued their search.  
  
Behind them, Dragonlance/Cyclone hovers above them. He rains bolts of electric blue down toward the heroes. The bolts affect Sonic, Wonderman, and Captain Kidd, but Nocturnal goes intangible and shoots a shot of darkforce at Dragonlance, enveloping him.  
  
Nocturnal turned to his teammates, "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yeah. Just a little shaken." Kidd said, as got back on his feet and shouted, "Look out!"  
  
Dragonlance had emerged from the shroud of darkness, upward.  
  
"We need to get back to the ship." Nocturnal said, as he touched his com/teleporter-badge. The others each touched theirs in turn and started to fade as the teleporter took effect. In mid-teleportation, the beam was redirected from their spaceship to another.  
  
On Earth, Mrs. Marvel sat at the table in the kitchen across from Dalamar. Claw sat her left, Omnious at her right.  
  
"How did you survive?" Claw said, bluntly. "I saw you die."  
  
Dalamar looked at his former teammate, solemnly. "I don't know. All I do know, is that when I was near death on the battlefield, someone approached me. He saved my life, and in return I run errands for him."  
  
"Who?" Asked Omnious.  
  
"I can't reveal his name, but I can tell you this much. It's someone you've met before, and someone you will meet again."  
  
"So, you've just come back, after all this time. All these years, without once stopping by to let us know you were alright." Mrs. Marvel said, maintaining her composure.  
  
Hesitantly, he said, "Yes. I have come back. Though, not for the reasons you might expect. I have jobs I must perform--things I must do. One of those jobs happens to be......your death." He gestured.  
  
Surprise and anguish suddenly filled the room.  
  
"But, why John? We are your friends. You and I were something more."  
  
"Friends, Amanda? Friends don't let friends die on battlefields. Do you have no sense of honor." Dalamar said, trying to convince himself that it wouldn't hurt so much in killing his friends.  
  
Slowly, claws extended from the back of Dalamar's hand. The sudden snap of his claws fully extended startled Mrs. Marvel. Claw, anticipationg an incident, reached for Dalamar's clawed hand, gripping it and twisting it.  
  
"Stuff the claws, pal, or I'll stuff'em in for you." Claw said, revealing his own set of retractable claws on the tips of his fingers.  
  
Dalamar doubled-up his fist of the other hand and attempted to hit Claw in the face. As he blocked the punch, Claw grabbed Dalamar's throat, and lifted him off the floor.  
  
"You still wanna play, tough guy?"  
  
"Jason."  
  
Claw cocked his head, to get a view of Mrs. Marvel, as if to answer her.  
  
"Please, don't hurt him." She said.  
  
"You gotta be kidding, Amanda. He just threatened us."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine." Claw pushed Dalamar off as he released his hold on him. Dalamar hit the wall and slid to the floor.  
  
"I apologize. It's true my mission was to kill you, but after seeing you again, I can't. When my benefactor saved my life and started to train me, he laid down the ground rules quite clear. Disobey his word, and pay the price. Now, I've done just that. He will do whatever it takes to kill me." Dalamar said, picking himself off the floor and re-sheathing his claws.  
  
"John." Mrs. Marvel stepped closer to him. Touching his shoulders, as she was attempted to embrace him.  
  
Dalamar stepped back, "Amanda, please. Though, I still love you, you are now committed to Chris. I do know how happy you are with him. In a way, I've still been here with you, watching you. At first it was painful, watching my best friend with my fiancee. After awhile, I resigned myself of this life forever, never considering that someday I would be back facing you."  
  
Fighting back the tears, Mrs. Marvel said, "John, I don't know what to say. I still love you. I do." The two former lovers looked their eyes on one another, and for a time, they seemed content, even happy. The look stretched on for what seemed like an eternity. They seemed to renew the love for each other at the same re-living their life together.  
  
"Amanda. There is something you should know, it's about the future. I . . .we . . .I've said too much. I gotta go, but I'll never forget and in time we will be together." Then, Dalamar faded into her memory, as if he weren't there to begin with. Maybe he wasn't. They knew not where he had gone, nor did it matter. He was not the Dalamar they once had known, yet he was.  
  
Dalamar left they way he came. With hatred and resentment, though not for the Defenders, but for his mysterious benefactor for ordering him to kill his friends. To kill Amanda. The woman he loved in another time.  
  
After the teleporter effect had passed, the Defenders found themselves in a darkened room. Confused, they began tapping the teleport devices on their chests.  
  
"What's going on?" Kidd said,  
  
"I wish I knew."  
  
"LISTEN FOOLS! YOU HAVE TRESPASSED AND CAUSED GREAT DESTRUCTION ON OUR WORLD!! TO OUR PEOPLE!! NOW, YOU WILL PAY THE ULTIMATE PRICE FOR YOU TRANSGRESSIONS!!" The voices boomed and echoed around them. Then, one by one, four robed figures appeared around them. Their faces were hidden by their cowls. "YOU MUST BATTLE EACH OTHER!!"  
  
"What if we refuse?" Asked Nocturnal.  
  
"DO NOT ATTEMPT TO QUESTION US!! WE WILL NOT TOLERATE FURTHER INSUBORDINATION!! YOU WILL FIGHT EACH OTHER OR YOU WILL DIE!!"  
  
As the robed figure disappear, the room starts to spin faster and faster still.  
  
{Captain Kidd began the battle by charging Wonderman. He thrust his foot upward toward his face. Wonderman caught Kidd's foot and sent him spiraling back--just a burst of cosmic plasma erupted from Nocturnal's hands as it rushed toward Sonic. He was unable to avoid the plasma, as it hit him in the chest, causing him to be knocked off his feet. Sonic laid there, unmoving.  
  
Meanwhile, Wonderman having successfully defeated Kidd, blindsided Nocturnal from behind with a dagger from the fallen Kidd, and stabbed him in the small of his back through the spinal cord. Nocturnal, too, falls to the floor dead. Wonderman remained standing over his fallen comrade, unaware that Kidd had risen to his feet.  
  
"Never turn your back on an ex-pirate, mate! Unless, you make sure he's dead!" Kidd said, as he lifted his plasma blaster to focus on Wonderman.  
  
Wonderman cautiously turned to Kidd. But, before he could say anything, or react in time, Kidd fired the weapon. Wonderman's death went quickly as he slumped to the floor.}  
  
{Captain Kidd began the battle by charging Sonic. He thrust his foot upward toward his face. Sonic caught Kidd's foot and sent him spiraling back--just a burst of cosmic plasma erupted from Nocturnal's hands as it rushed toward Wonderman. He was unable to avoid the plasma, as it hit him in the chest, causing him to be knocked off his feet. Wonderman laid there, unmoving.  
  
Meanwhile, Sonic having successfully defeated Kidd, blindsided Nocturnal from behind with a dagger from the fallen Kidd, and stabbed him in the small of his back through the spinal cord. Nocturnal, too, fell to the floor dead. Sonic remained standing over his fallen comrade, unaware that Kidd had risen to his feet.  
  
"Never turn your back on an ex-pirate, mate! Unless, you make sure he's dead!" Kidd said, as he lifted his plasma blaster to focus on Sonic.  
  
Sonic cautiously turned to Kidd. But, before he could say anything, or react in time, Kidd fired the weapon. Sonic's death went quickly as he slumped to the floor.}  
  
Captain Kidd stood victorious over his friend as the room was blanketed in immense darkness. Various colored lights began to explode around the Defenders. The fallen heroes got to their feet as the room began to spin. Faster and faster still, gravitational forces pulled them to the sides as visions of their own memories are pulled from their minds.  
  
Visions appear in the center of this gravitational vortex. Memories of the Defender Massacre, their first major defeat, the Mutant Wars, and finally, Silhouette's death.  
  
Next, the room is again blanketed in a shroud of darkness. Gradually, an image Silhouette stands in the center, then fades to images of the Defenders still on Earth..  
  
Lastly, they take a peek at their future. Silhouette's rebirth, a second mutant war, Cyclone and Dragonlance split from being an amalgated being.  
  
An explosion ensues after the final vision, revealling nothing but white space, devoid of star or planets.  
  
The Defenders awake to find themselves, again, aboard the Phoenix. They recollect nothing of what transpired, nor do they remember being launched into space. But, fact is fact, they are here.  
  
"So, where are we, Wonderman?" Asked Nocturnal.  
  
After carefully checking the scanning equipment, Wonderman replied, "It would appear we are in a parking orbit around Mars."  
  
"How did we get here?"  
  
"I don't know, Noc. But, I've checked the logs, there's nothing there. We may as well have been abducted and dumped here, for all we know."  
  
The four heroes immediately starts the long star trek back home. But, questions linger in their mind. Questions that probably will never be answered in their lifetime. None-the-less soon they will be home again. Fighting the same old fight, time and again. They wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
Episode V: Back to Reality  
  
"Do my eyes deceive me? Is that really it?"  
  
"Yes, Clark. That is the earth. Do you want me to spell it out for you, too?" Jemahl said, with a minor hint of sarcasm.  
  
"Shut up, man. I was only being sarcastic."  
  
"Enough you two." David Cole ordered from the center seat of the bridge, then turning to face their four guests, he said in a more personal tone,"Well, gentlemen. I believe this is your stop."  
  
Wonderman stepped forward,"I want to thank you for saving us when you did. With life-support having failed aboard the Phoenix, we'd have truly died."  
  
"It wasn't a bother. Actually we were coming back from a mission ourselves."  
  
"Oh? And where did we go this time?" Captain Kidd asked, curiously.  
  
"It was a mission of rescue on the planet, Jaleskii." David Cole said, matter-of-factly.  
  
As the starship, Guardian, hangs, suspended around the marvelous marbled world, four of earth's mighties heroes are teleported from the hulking starship, to the planet's surface. They quickly reunite with their concerned teammates to an old friend has returned. Her name is Susan Leigh. Her codename, Mindprobe. As her name suggests, she is a latent telepath, not one of the world's powerful, but none-the-less a Telepath. She was greeted by an excited Wonderman and Nocturnal. Captain Kidd having already been slapped in the face one too many flirtations.  
  
Mrs. Marvel hugged her adoptive son, Sonic, whom was on of the returning Defenders. She loved this teen-aged boy, as if she had delivered him herself. The fact was, she wasn't his natural mother. That was never going to change. His mother had been Christine Welsh, or Sonus. Sonus hadn't been killed in a devastating attack by a group of terrorists known as the Devastators. But, she along with Cyclone had raised Sonic. Always telling him of his natural mother and the way she died a true hero. No. Not a hero, a legend.  
  
"Oh, god. It's good to have you back, Jeremy. But, where's your father?" She asked.  
  
Wonderman walked up to Mrs. Marvel and said as if on cue,"It's hard to explain, Amanda. But, to put it simply, Dragonlance absorbed his essence into his own."  
  
Determined not to cry in front her son, she glared at her friend. "Where's Dragonlance?"  
  
"I don't know." Came the response.  
  
As the others get reacquainted, Mindprobe sat alone in the formal dining hall, looking over old photos of her ex-boyfriend, Cyclone. One of the reasons for returning to the team was to reminisce with him. Now, she doesn't have the chance see him. To apologize to him for walking out that night so many years ago. She wanted to tell him, that she still loved, but, couldn't bear a relationship at that time. Now, fate has intervened and she may never get the chance.  
  
Soon, Mrs. Marvel entered the room and approached Mindprobe.  
  
"Pictures of Chris?"  
  
"Yeah. I was just thinking. About him." Mindprobe said, not wanting to lie her ex-boyfriends' wife.  
  
"Chris told me about you, you know. Told me how you really hurt him when you walked out. How could you do that him?"  
  
A flash of anger crossed her face. How dare she lecture her on her personal life? She didn't know her back then. How could she?  
  
Calming herself, she said,"I had . . . issues at the time. No one was able to help me, but me. So, I had to leave. I just wish I told him why." Mindprobe lowered her head, sobbing.  
  
Mrs. Marvel, emphatically, sat and took her hand.  
  
"I mean to pry or cause any ill feelings. I simply meant he loved you very much. I'm sure you knew. If I came off a little rude, I'm sorry. It's just frustrating knowing Chris is somewhere out there, yet not knowing exactly where."  
  
Lifting her and wiping her eyes, Mindprobe said,"So, is the handsome young man yours?"  
  
"Well, I'm his adoptive mother. I love him no less. His real mother, Christine, died when he was very young." She smiled, solemnly. "It's funny, I catch Jeremy gazing at Christine's photo in the hall all the time. Wondering what she may have like as a mother, instead of a legend."  
  
"You have fond memories, of her."  
  
"We were best friends. Always doing something together." Her thoughts quickly turned dark. "But, now every time I think of her, I see her mangled body laying motionlessly on the battlefield. Chris saw her actually gunned down. I saw what was left. I told her to stay with the baby. To protect him. But, she left him with me and helped in the fight. And now I've lost Chris." She let out the emotions she had been stifling, sobbing between words.  
  
Mindprobe was taken back, she was unprepared to comfort the woman who married the man she once loved. Until, a familiar voice rang out in the room.  
  
"Mom. Are you crying?" Sonic said, walking over to her.  
  
Wiping away the tears,"No. I'm fine kiddo."  
  
"No. You're not. Mom, is it about dad? I know it is."  
  
Mrs. Marvel got to her feet, as her son drew her in, comforting her.  
  
"What if we never see him again? Oh, Jeremy."  
  
"It'll be alright, Mom. Dad'll be back. He'll always be back. You know that."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Sonic released her and looked down at the pictures.  
  
"My dad."  
  
"Your dad. A very young 'your dad'." Mindprobe said, smiling.  
  
Then, suddenly, as if mental alarms going off, her mind instinctively sought out another, familiar, mind--standing at the front door--looking directly back at her.  
  
Mindprobe looked up at Mrs. Marvel, her face ashen white with fear.  
  
Mrs. Marvel tilted her head slightly, "What's the matter, Susan?"  
  
"It's him. Oh, dear god. It's him. He's back." She rambled.  
  
"Who?"  
  
Wonderman stepped up to the door and opened it. There, stood a bearded man about six feet in height, wearing a long black overcoat. His long black hair was pulled back in a ponytail. A pair of sunglasses hid the color of his eyes.  
  
"George?" The stranger said. "May I come in?"  
  
"How do you know me?"  
  
"There is nothing I don't know about you, George Absher. We've met once. A long time ago, in high school."  
  
Wonderman stood there, fixed on the man's eyes as pulled off the sunglasses. In his eyes, Wonderman could see his own soul being reflect back at him. Only, it was different, changed maybe. The man went on, "In high school, remember. I was there when it happened. That singular event that caused your life to change so dramatically. Then, finding out the Defenders had caused it to happen. You vowed to make them pay. To destroy them."  
  
"To kill the Defenders." He repeated.  
  
Captain Kidd, Mrs. Marvel, and Mindprobe rushed over to Wonderman.  
  
"You're right, Susan. It's the Manipulator!" Captain Kidd charged passed Wonderman, toppling the Manipulator. He futilely tried to throw Captain Kidd aside, as he grabbed the manipulator by the throat.  
  
Wonderman picks Captain Kidd off the Manipulator, then shoves him forward. Reacting quickly enough, Captain Kidd stops his momentum, then charges Wonderman with a blow to the head.  
  
By this time, the Manipulator is on his feet. He sends a telepathic message of betrayal toward Captain Kidd.  
  
Shrugging it off,"I don't think so. My head's tamper proof." Then, threw a dagger toward him. It plunged, hilt deep into his upper bicep, as he howled in pain while clutching his arm. Unable to concentrate on Wonderman's mind, he sent one final thought to him. Obediently, Wonderman lifted his plasma gun out of the holster on his leg and raised to his temple.  
  
"Susan. Do something." Said, Mrs. Marvel, frantically.  
  
"I'm trying, but I can't undo what the Manipulator did."  
  
Wonderman pulled the trigger. A loud bang echoed all around, as his blood and brain exploded out the other side of his head. His body, then, dropped to the ground.  
  
Mindprobe locks onto his mind in a blind fury, wiping away his entire memory.  
  
Moments pass, as Mrs. Marvel, walked over to the Manipulator.  
  
"What did you do, Susan?"  
  
"I gave him a mindwipe. He's pretty much a vegetable, now." She explained, grimly.  
  
"I have good news. He'll live. The bad news, he's a vegetable, just like Mindprobe had said." Nocturnal said, as looked up from examining his patient. "Who was he, anyway?"  
  
"The Manipulator." Captain Kidd said without thinking twice. "A very dangerous man."  
  
"I know that part, Kidd. I mean, who was he?"  
  
Mindprobe interjected,"His name was Phil Watkins. A mutant with the latent ability to control peoples' minds. Captain Kidd and I met him a while back down in Miami. He was very small time, always trying to play the big shot. So, he used his ability to subvert the citizens of the city to think he was the new messiah. I thought sent a suggestion in his mind, and caused him to collapse into a coma. I never thought he'd come out of it."  
  
"What you did to him was just as wrong. You took away everything the man was and left him as an empty shell. Was it worth it?" Lectured Nocturnal.  
  
"Leave the lady alone, Noc. He did cause Wonderman to kill himself. She had no choice. It had to be done, or do you want another Joseph MacGrafton going around tinkering with peoples' heads?"  
  
"I suppose not." He said simply.  
  
Mrs. Marvel entered the room and looked around at her fellow Defenders. Her eyes resting on Wonderman's covered form.  
  
"Did he actually kill himself?"  
  
Mindprobe responded,"No. The Manipulator projected a command to kill himself into Wonderman's mind."  
  
"And the Manipulator is dead." Mrs. Marvel said, coldly.  
  
"For all intense in purposes, yes."  
  
"Good." Turning toward Nocturnal,"Prepare the body for burial."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Mrs. Marvel turned and walked away.  
  
"What about the Manipulator?" He said.  
  
"Finish him off." She said, without stopping.  
  
"You mean, kill him? Isn't that kinda cruel, considering the man doesn't even know what going on around him." Nocturnal said.  
  
Mrs. Marvel stopped just outside the door and turned to face him. "Yes. He killed one of ours. It's only fair."  
  
"I'm not doing it. I won't be a murderer."  
  
"Fine." She said, coldly as fixed her gaze on the unconscious Manipulator. It didn't take long, almost less than a minute when the man's head caved in. The blood and gore splashed onto the floor as she turned and left.  
  
Nocturnal, staring in disbelief at the result of her power, was unable to do anything as Mrs. Marvel left. All his life he'd devoted his life to helping people and to save lives. How can he now be a part of this team, knowing the acting leadership just committed an act of utter barbarity.  
  
He glared at Mindprobe, with disgust. She is responsible for erasing his mind to begin with.  
  
"Please, tell me what's wrong?" She said, innocently enough. But, it wasn't enough. What she did, what they both did was inexcusable. He just couldn't stay. Not trusting his words, Nocturnal left the room, purposefully not covering up what remained of the Manipulator, to make an impression on her that what she did was inexcusable and the sheer epitomy of insanity. Leaving Mindprobe alone with the two corpses. She stares vacantly at them, then also exitted the room.  
  
Episode VI: Dragon's Blood  
  
Beta Signus XII. A planet whose residents are the most peaceful in the galaxy. A culture, very religous in nature, that adheres to the notion of total logic. A people that will soon experience a culture shock. When their primitive world will be rocked, not by an entire invading force of aliens, but of one dangerous man--who recently arrived from a trip through time from the future. That man is Dragonlance.  
  
High above the surface of the planet, Dragonlance swooped down upon the primitive world. Electrical energy discharges erupted from his hands. The beams hit their mark, virtually destroying their homes. The peaceful, panic-stricken people tried in vain to find cover, but Dragonlance seems to be everywhere. Draining them of their precious life-energy. Causing him to grow stronger all the while.  
  
After slaughtering the last man of one village, Dragonlance maves to the next. His hunger for blood and life-energy grows the more he consumes. But, high above the planet, suspended in orbit, is the starship, Guardian. The Starhoppers have been following Dragonlance's unique energy trail and his reign of terror from planet to planet. Now, they have finally come face-to-face with their prey.  
  
Dragonlance glided through the air, moving to his next target. Suddenly, he stopped as if sensing someone approaching. Then, after the brief whine of the teleporting effect, the Starhoppers stands poised for battle.  
  
"Alright, Dragonlance. Your bloodlust ends now!" Barked Supremacy.  
  
Staying silent, Dragonlance charged Supremacy. Putting on a defensive front, Supremacy retaliates with an attack of his own, sending Dragonlance to the ground. Quickly recovering, Dragonlance sprang to the air in one bold leap, shooting past the five star-hopping heroes. Supremacy and Nightwing shot up after him, eventually overtaking him. Supremacy reached up despite the extreme g-forces and grabbed Dragonlance's ankles. Dragonlance, in turn, doubled-over and swiped at Supremacy's wrist with his clawed hands. Nightwing fires a high intensity pulsar beam, synging Dragonlance's wings. Struggling to maintain the pain, Dragonlance hurdles back down to the surface.  
  
Minutes pass as the two Starhoppers tower over the fallen Dragonlance. They are joined by Ultimatum, who walks over to them after teleported down.  
  
"Glad you could make the party." Supremacy said. "Whatcha got there?"  
  
Holding up a weapon resembling an UZI, Ultimatum said, "It's a modified version of a neutralizer. Hopefully, it will end Dragonlance's reign of terror and maybe separate Christopher Nichols from him."  
  
He pointed the barrel and fired. As the beam hit, a bright white light erupted around his body, creating an aura. The Starhoppers backed off a few steps covering the eyes from the intense heat.  
  
The light soon faded, as the heroes saw two bodies laying unconscious on the ground where once there was one.  
  
Supremacy approached one of the bodies to examine it.  
  
"It's Chris. He's alive."  
  
"That's great." Nightwing said, then flipped on his comm-link. "Nightwing to Guardian. There are now three to beam up."  
  
Turning toward Nightwing, Ultimatum said, "Three? We're not taking Dragonlance?"  
  
"No. What more harm can he do to this planet, Scott? He pretty much leveled it and killed most of its inhabitants."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
Within seconds, the Starhoppers are gone. Leaving behind the death and destruction Dragonlance has wrought. Now, as it would appear, he is dead. But, appearance can be decieving, as a greenish-like gel seeps out the pores of his skin then crystallizes around him. Almost as if like a cocoon, it will serve to repair his damaged body. Then, he will break free from his trappings and seek out Christopher Nichols once more to merge with him.  
  
Episode VII: By Darkest Light  
  
The tranquil calm of the cool, night air is interrupted by four silhouetted figures dropping in from a plane high overhead. Their decent is swift as they set foot on Myrker Island, on a mission of National Security to the United States. Their mission is a simple one: retrieve highly sensitive and classified files on the newly discovered offshoot of humanity, namely mutants. A man known as the Devastator--a world renowned terrorist leader--had the files stolen for his own purpose.  
  
The four figures--Wildcat, Panther, Shadowstalker, and Vector, unofficially known as the Fatal Four--untangle themselves from the parachute lines and stow them out of the way. Little do they realize, the success of this mission hangs on reacquiring or destroying the files. If not, the information in the files could very well doom mutant-kind as well as the rest of humanity.  
  
They approach the building that serves as Devastator's headquarters cautiously, yet with no trepidation. But, with no warning four equally super-powered beings--Firefly, Amazon, Razorback, and Armor--attack.  
  
"Panther. It was a set up! Look out!" Cried Wildcat.  
  
Panther swiveled to meet Razorback face to face.  
  
"I think we got ourselves a little score to settle, eh?" Grunted Razorback, as stood poised in an attack position, with a slight grin on his face.  
  
With sword in hand, Razorback dashed toward Panther. Panther reflexively grabbed his sword hand, raised it up and gave him swift kick in the chest. Slightly stunned, Razorback retaliated with a punch to his face. Keeping his grip on Razorback's wrist, Panther rolled with the blow. He then began to start bending Razorback's wrist back until it popped. He dropped the sword as he dropped to his knees cradling his broken wrist.  
  
Armor and Firefly came to Razorback's aid, charging Panther. Wildcat stood at Panther's right, Shadowstalker and Vector at his left. A burst of fiery-bio-luminescence erupted from Firefly's hands hitting Panther before he could dodge. He falls to the ground clutching his burned chest. Wildcat rushes to meet Firefly and slashes him across the chest with his claws.  
  
As Vector goes against Armor, Shadowstalker steps from the shadows catching Amazon by surprise. He renders the giant, jade woman unconscious. Matching blow-for-blow, Armor, in a weakened conditioned, swings wildly. Vector easily blocks the punch, then thrusts a fist in his face. Armor stumbles back and soon falls to the ground.  
  
The Fatal Four regroup around Panther, as he regains his bearings.  
  
"Did we win?" Asked Panther.  
  
"Battle number one. We still got to get the files." Wildcat said.  
  
"Let's get this over with." Panther said as he stumbled to his feet.  
  
"Are you alright, Kent?" Wildcat asked of Panther.  
  
"I am o-kay." Panther took one step and sank to his knees.  
  
"Kent?"  
  
"I can't breath."  
  
"That's it! The mission's scrubbed." Wildcat ordered, then turned to Vector. "Vec, radio the 'Hawk' to pick us up."  
  
In Washington, D.C., the Fatal Four are greeted by a man wearing a dark overcoat and black sunglasses, sporting a buzz-cut hairstyle.  
  
"Do you realize what this means?! That madman has vital information to the national security of this country!" The government official said.  
  
Wildcat stepped up to the man, stared him straight in the face and said, "Listen, Hank. Our team leader was injured. We couldn't turn our backs on him. We function together as a team, if one of us falls, then we all fall."  
  
"Don't give me that load of crap! You were given direct orders to retrieve or destroy those file at any cost!"  
  
"Okay. We screwed up, I admit that. But it's far from over where Devastator is concerned. We will get the files back."  
  
"Pray that you do, or I'll have your ass!" The man said turning away and climbing back into his car.  
  
Vector quietly said into Wildcat's ear, "Do you really believe we can the files back?"  
  
Wildcat turned to face him. "There is a slim chance. But, I'm not gonna hold my breath." He then turned to Panther, just as climbed out of the aircraft.  
  
"How are you doing?" Wildcat asked. Vector and Shadowstalker turned to face their injured leader.  
  
"Fine. Never mind me for now. I have a plan for getting the files back."  
  
"And how are we going to accomplish this?"  
  
Panther paused. "Instead of going to him like he wants us to do, we have him come to us."  
  
His three teammates look dumbfounded as he gazed at them. Then, with a wry smile he said, "My friends, trust me."  
  
The look in his eyes told them all they needed to know. That he knew exactly how to lure Devastator from Myrker Island to Washington. It is a look they have come to rely on more often than not.  
  
Finally, Panther said, "C'mon, I'll tell you what we're going to do."  
  
Wth that said, the Fatal Four gets in the car waiting for them.  
  
The events of the last few hours have all but taken its toll on the Four. Through a series of cloak and dagger work and a hell of a lot praying, they finally managed to lure Devastator to the Lincoln Memorial.  
  
Devastator was somewhat tall, with long dark hair. He was wearing a dark business suit and sunglasses. He stood there at the foot of the steps for a time looking up at Four.  
  
"Well? Where the fuck is it?!" Demanded Devastator, as he stepped up two steps.  
  
"Where is what?" Responded Panther, clutching a small, tubular object behind his back.  
  
"You know what it is! You brought me here! Now, hand it over!"  
  
"The files. Where are they?"  
  
"Right here." He said, taking several out of a brief case and throwing them on the ground. "Now. Let me have it."  
  
"Alright." Panther slowly raises his hand from his back, holding up a shimmering, silver rod. "Here. Take it." As he tossed it down toward Devastator.  
  
After receiving the rod, Devastator turned and started to walk away.  
  
Panther called out to him, "What does that thing do anyway?"  
  
Devastator stopped and turned. "This rod enables the wielder to possess its limitless cosmic energy. Power that I shall soon have."  
  
Wildcat then uttered, "Can you give us a brief example of what it can do?"  
  
"Now why would you want me to show what the thing can to do. Unless--" He quickly affixed the rod on the chest-plate of his armor.  
  
He waited a moment. Nothing happened.  
  
He waited a moment longer. Still nothing.  
  
Devastator removed the rod and crushed it in his gauntleted hands.  
  
"A fake! This isn't the rod! This is nothing but plastic! PLASTIC!!"  
  
He then dove for the files, but Vector was a tad quicker. He shot a burst of cosmic energy and incinerated them. Leaving behind a pile of ash for Devastator fo land on.  
  
Before he knew what had happened, he looked up asn saw the Fatal Four charging him. he quickly activated his teleportation mechanism in his suit and in an instant he was gone.  
  
The Fatal Four sttood alone for a time when a gold bolt of plasma came roaring past Wildcat, hitting Panther in the chest. Panther immediately slumped to the ground, unconscious.  
  
The three remaining herores stood poised, ready to attack.  
  
"Toodles, gents. Just came to say hello. I gotta go, but rest assured I wil be back." Firefly smiled as he vanished in the same manner as Devastator.  
  
"Damn him." Wildcat said, angrillys.  
  
"Wildcat. What's happenign to Panther?" Shadowstalker said.  
  
Wildcat turned and looked down to find a black, inky substance started seeping out of his body, engulfing him. Eventually hardening around him.  
  
"After that, I don't have any memory of what happened. I mean, when Firefly killed me, I was reborn into Silhouette. I have no clue as to why, except that I figure it's the nature of my powers." Silhouette explained, sitting across the table from Claw.  
  
The Defenders gathered around the table, still sruprised to see the face of a friend they thought dead just days ago, sit in momentary silence as Silhouette further tells of his origin.  
  
"After Firefly attacked me, and the inky substance covered me, I could feel myself starting to change as well as my powers."  
  
"Do you know what happened to the others?" Claw asked, curiously.  
  
"I don't know. When I came out of the black encasement, I was in the Fatal Four Headquaters. . . what was left of it. All I have is a suspician. That is, I think Devastator was involved in their kkidnapping or murder."  
  
Walking over to a desk across the room, Streak said, "I think you should see this, Kent." As she handed Silhouette the letter.  
  
"An anonymous tip sent this to us just after you 'died'."  
  
Silhouette stared in horror at the contents of the letter as it laid opened in his hands.  
  
"What is ti, Kent?" Mrs. Marvel said, compassionately.  
  
"This." He held up a necklace with a charm dangling at the end. "This was Wildcat's."  
  
The charm on the nacklace was shaped in the form of a crescent moon with a silhouetted spear behind it.  
  
"It's a symbol from Wildcat's tribe. The moon symbollizes peace and harmony, while the spear represents the strength to obtain and hold on to that peace. If you this was delivered anonymously, then there is a chance that Wildcat may still be alive."  
  
"Kent. I think you should read the letter in the envelope." Streak said, sadly.  
  
"OK." He said, unfolding the letter.  
  
Kent, March 17, 1975  
  
I have managed to escape from Devastator after he attacked us. He defeated us and took us to Myrker. He tortured us. Vector was the first to die. Then, Wildcat. I managed to grab Wildcat's pendant to send to you. I know you and he were spiritual brothers, I figured you would want it. Don't coome looking from me Kent. I have no idea when you'll come out of your coma, I'll probably be dead. Cause I'm gonna make Devaststor pay for the atrocities he's dealt us. The Fatal Four.  
  
Signed,  
  
Shadowstalker  
  
"Judith. You said this was anonymous."  
  
"No. I said an anonymous tip delivered ti to us. I never mentioned who wrote the letter." She then added, "I'm so sorry Kent."  
  
Shaking his head, "No. Don't be. It wasn't your fault. Anyway, where's Chris?"  
  
"Uh . . ." Wonderman said, "That is a rather long story. Where do you want me to begin."  
  
Episode VIII: Mutant Wars II: First Strike  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
"A crazed mutant, Harko Billmont, and his followers are holding children at gunpoint Westside Elementary School in Jonesboro, Arkansas today. Billmont says he won't release any children until he receives justice due him and his followers.  
  
The President has called in the National Guard to assist the F.B.I. in defusing the situation.  
  
When confronted with being asked to assist in this crisis, a representative of the Defenders stated, 'We cannot get involved. We have served mankind for years, contributing to violence in each battle we've fought. We feel our presence there will only worsen the situation.'  
  
"Dammit-to-hell!" Captain Kidd angrily said, as he stormed across the room the shut off the television. He then turned to Silhouette, "Kent, for God's sake, we must do something. There is a school full of children that will die if we don't do something."  
  
"Harko Billmont is insane. He deserves anything he gets for his acts of aggression. Innocent blood is being spilled in the name mutant liberation and I will have no part in that."  
  
"He is a mutant. He is one of us. Therefore, he falls within our jurisdiction. He's dangerous and you know as well as I that normal humans are powerless when it comes to mutants, especially Harko."  
  
"Kidd. I have a funny feeling we will become involved in this little affair, one way or another. When we do, the country may not be the same."  
  
A warm, sunny day. Perfect for the children to have their chance to play outside. But not today. Today, a massive front of soldiers and tanks stands poised in the playground of Westside Elementary School.  
  
Inside the school, however, a crazed mutant leader and his followers are holding innocent children at gunpoint. For years after the first mutant wars, the human population have been ignoring their mutant brothers. Chastising them for what they were born with, and locking them up in internment camps. Now, mutants in this country, let alone the world, have had enough. Now, they are fighting back. Harko Billmont is as much responsible for escalating the violence against humanity than Joseph MacGrafton was, during the first mutant wars. Though, much different than MacGrafton--ex-president and would-be dictator with an innate ability to control minds--Billmont has the power or ability to manipulate others through his actions. Billmont's power stems from his emotions and with a very emotional topic such as mutant-hatred, the world has stood up and took notice.  
  
Suddenly, the first assault exploded in the warm, afternoon air. Soon, the National Guard retaliates, cautiously.  
  
Several bullets hit there mark as troops on both sides drop to the ground.  
  
After a few moments time, the volley of bullets stop. An everlasting silence consumes the bloodthirsty air as these troops look around at the bodies of their dead friends, mutants and the children. The National guard and F.B.I. approach the building emptying their magazines into the building.  
  
In a last ditch effort, Billmont then detonated a bomb, ultimately destroying the school, and killing the surviving terrorists and children.  
  
The Defenders simply watch the news report in horror. Knowing the worst case scenario has just unfolded, Silhouette now knows the next course of action for the team. He also knows the situation is about to get a whole lot worse before it gets any better.  
  
"Do you see that?! Those people, those children, dead. I hope you're happy, Kent. We could have gone in there. Saved some lives."  
  
"Or made the situation worse than it already is."  
  
"How could it get any worse?!"  
  
"I've done some research on this Harko Billmont. He didn't lead a normal, happy life. he was raised by an abusive, alcoholic father and a prostitute mother who didn't give a damn about him. And with an emerging mutant power which allows him manipulate anybody based on his own actions, he quickly became a very volatile person. No one could handle him."  
  
"So, you're saying is that had we gone done there, we would have died as well?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Fine." Captain Kidd turned and left the room.  
  
Claw said, turning toward Silhouette, "What do we do now?"  
  
"Because Harko turned himself into a martyr, things are going to heat up rather quickly. So, our only option is to stop the upcoming war."  
  
Episode IX: Mutant Wars II: Homecoming and Reunion  
  
From a distance, the blue marbled earth is beautiful. From a distance, there seems to be no people; No war, bigotry or prejudice.  
  
For one man, he looks at this grand old world and thinks of home. He tends to look past the bigotry and hatred, because he knows there will come a day when he will finally peace prevail.  
  
Christopher J. Nichols, better known as Cyclone--aptly describing the nature of his powers--waits patiently as the Starhopper's spaceship, travels closer toward Earth. His mind drifts to his wife, Amanda. He has been away for awhile and misses her gentle, caressing touch.  
  
Supremacy walks in to the forward lounge and eyes Cyclone sitting by himself gazing out the huge bay window.  
  
"I'm not disturbing you, am I?" He said, moving closer to him.  
  
Shaking his head, Cyclone responded, "No. I was just thinking how good it will be to be back home."  
  
"I'm not sure you'd want to go back, if you knew what's happening."  
  
"About the second mutant war?"  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Yeah. I was browsing on-line, ran across the a few news articles on the Net. I was curious about what was going since I've been gone."  
  
"I was talking with Nightwing and wants to know if the Defenders need any assistance in the crisis?"  
  
"Tell him thanks. But, I think we can handle it. I'm sure the Starhoppers have other missions that need to be pursued."  
  
Like the calm before the storm, an ominous silence falls over the Defenders' mansion. In the distance, Wonderman looks down the street and notices a rallying group of people headed their direction.  
  
Turning toward Silhouette, Wonderman said, "We've got trouble."  
  
"I see what you mean. Go back in the house and alert the rest of the team. We are going to have to be ready for anything."  
  
Wonderman turned and headed inside the house. Leaving Silhouette alone with his thoughts. Thoughts of those who have already died in their struggle for mutant liberation. His thoughts drift from a general overview of their happenings to that of individuals whom he has had personal feelings. People like Sonus--first wife of Cyclone and mother to Sonic, who died during the Defender massacre; The man known as Defender, who died rescuing other mutants from termination; and others. In retrospect, he feels guilty at having survived the explosion that killed Defender, because by all rights he was dead, too. But, due to the nature of his powers, Silhouette was given another chance at life.  
  
Abruptly, several explosions rocked the mansion from the foundation. The Defenders hurry outside to defend their home from the apparent chaos.  
  
Wonderman and Streak are the first out the door. Wonderman's cyborg body is torn to shreds by a plasma rifle, he is the first of many heroes that is destined to die on this day. Streak gasps in horror as she charges the man that killed Wonderman. The man with the gun fires again as blue plasma fire erupts from the gun and impacts on her. Streak's head bursts open as her brains and gore are splatter across the ground. Her lifeless body drops to the ground with a thud. The rest of the team soon joins melee.  
  
The battle ends as swiftly as it begins. The surviving Defenders--Silhouette, Claw, Mrs. Marvel, Sonic, and Mindprobe--survey the battleground. They gaze at the two factions lying at their feet, united. The bodies of the their fallen friends lie unmoving, and they are saddened by the fact. They died heroically, defending themselves. Fighting in the justice for a better better world. Now, they are put to rest.  
  
The ongoing silence is interrupted by the whine of a teleportation beam. A few seconds later, the form inside solidifies into someone most familiar.  
  
Cyclone.  
  
"Chris!" Mrs. Marvel shouted as she ran to him, throwing herself into his arms.  
  
He showered her with kisses, and hugged her not ever wanting to let go.  
  
"My darling. I love you, and I've missed you."  
  
Walking up to his friend, Silhouette said, "For a dead man, you seem to be pretty healthy, Chris." A smile graced his lips.  
  
Also grinning, "The same could be said about you." Then, his grin faded as he looked around him.  
  
"My god." He whispered, "What happened?"  
  
"The country is divided. The state of the world is in chaos. Instigated by mutant terrorists, esccalated by humanity. Now, this must end." Silhouette said, grimly.  
  
"I have a hunch who's behind the maddeness. Someone we have fought before, during the first mutant wars."  
  
Claw looked momentarily puzzled, then said, "Joseph MacGrafton?"  
  
"Joseph MacGrafton."  
  
The rest of the day goes quietly by, as the heroes mourn the loss. What they lost is substantial. What they will one day win back, is far greater.  
  
Episode X: Mutant Wars II: Final Strike  
  
Los Angeles, California. A few years back, it was home to some of the hottest stars. Back when Hollywood made multi-million dollar movies. Now, it serves as a home for drug dealers, prostitutes, and mutants. Riots are commonplace in this town. The Federal and local governments has grown too weak in power to do anything about it. Which, incidently, is the same throughout the country. Mutants are slowly overtaking and overwhelming the normal people.  
  
It's also the home to the biggest mutant terrorist group in the world. This group, the Librators, want to eliminate all humans. They blame them for every pain they ever endured. Especially during the first mutant war.  
  
On this day, the Liberators are holding a "mutant rights rally" in one of the city parks. Overhead, the Defenders' hypersonic jet, Phoenix, hovers as four heroes descend from the hatch opening.  
  
Claw is the first to attack, and charges the leader of the group, Harold Baughman. He turns toward his attacker just in time to get a face full of claws. He is forced to the ground and pinned down as Claw continues to cut his face with his claws.  
  
Baughman's clothes transform as his own set of claws appear on the back of his hands. He thrusts Claw off and regains his footing.  
  
"You'll regret the day you ever touched me, fool!" Snarled Baughman, charging his way to Claw.  
  
"Yeah. Come on big man." Claw said, antagonizing him.  
  
Just as Baughman came close enough, Claw swiped with his claws causing him to tumble to the side.  
  
His face mangled, Baughman came at him again. This time, Claw jabbed his claws through his torso. He slumped to the ground, clutching his wound.  
  
The crowd at the foot of the stage, where Claw had battled Baughman, became an angry mob. With their leader apparently dead, the mob became increasingly chaotic.  
  
By now, the rest of the team had joined Claw on stage. Cyclone stepped up to the mike, "May I have your attention!" His voice boomed and can be heard several blocks away.  
  
But the crowd didn't listen. Instead, they turned on themselves. Killing each other, looting nearby stores. Causing massive destruction wherever convenient.  
  
Cyclone turned to his fellow Defender, Mindprobe. "Susan. Use your mental powers to calm the crowd."  
  
Without question, Mindprobe shuts her eyes, as light blue energy forms an aura around her head. After a few, brief moments in their mind, the crowd began to calm.  
  
Mindprobe opens her eyes again and stares intently on the crowd.  
  
"What is it Susan?" Cyclone asked, gently.  
  
"These poor people. These people were MacGrafton's followers."  
  
"How can that be? MacGrafton was an anti-mutant supporter. He was in charge of sending mutants to their death." Claw said.  
  
Cyclone explained. "Jason. MacGrafton was a mutant himself, remember. He wore a ring that masked that fact from the sentinels. He had the ability to control minds."  
  
"Yes. It is clear to me, Chris. He gained support of the human majority, then became president. But, he didn't want to betray his mutant brethren, so he used his power to hide all the mutants' abilities from the sentinels after their trip to the internment camps.  
  
With MacGrafton now dead, the mutants mind-altered state had been lifted, but still held a certain hatred for normal humans.  
  
"So. What now?" Asked Cyclone  
  
"Now. The world needs us more than ever. There maybe more brain-washed mutants out there. We must pave a way so that mutants and humans can unite and co-exist together in peace." Responded.  
  
The Defenders boarded the Phoenix once more, set out for Defender mansion in New York. There they must undertake the long arduous task of planning a new world order.  
  
1  
  
31 


End file.
